bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TBTP: Revelations - The Colorless Current
Turn Back the Pendulum: Revelations - Chapter II Experimentation The secret had been quite simple: it was enveloped in reason, a mystical type of supernatural energy that caused the break down of reiryoku on a subatomic level, making it completely useless. Upon their brilliant discovery, the immediately contacted the Soul King, having brought great news to the deity's ears. After this revelation, the king began to experiment with the energy, hoping that he could apply it to his children and make them superior to all other beings. However, these experiments had been unsuccessful - all twenty-thousand of them. Realizing that utilizing reason was a fool's dream, the project was dropped and the Soul King forbid the talk of reason, for fear that other shinigami would attempt to harness the mysterious energy. Despite the banning of reason, the guardsmen, without the knowledge of their king, continued on in secrecy, believing that where there's a will, there's a way. Even with this will, the end result was always the same - failure. Deciding that it was futile to continue any longer, the willful Royal Guard gave up, officially closing the project. Revelations Several millenia passed before another being discovered reason within the . This individual was the most intelligent man in all of the Soul Society at this time, his genius rivaling that of the Soul King himself. This shinigami was none other than , a captain within the Gotei 13, the military organization of his homeland. At the time, he kept this discovery to himself, believing it would benefit him in his invention of the . He was right in this assumption, as because of the reiryoku-infused reason present in the hōgyoku, the desire of its wielder would be materialized. Even after the creation of the hōgyoku, Urahara continued to keep reason a secret to the public, even to whom he told his deepest, darkest secrets to. After his banishment from Soul Society, Urahara gave up his research of the dangerous energy, although the reasons as to why he did is unknown. For years after, the world held no clue as to what reason was, being kept in the dark until a sea of the mystical energy was discovered near the ridges of the Dangai. Immediately taking action, the Gotei 13 was assigned to study the ocean. During these studies, one person came to the conclusion that reason was a current that could not be stopped, calling it the "colourless current" by few. This individual would also come to realize that reason would never be able to be utilized unless one put their selfish desires aside, also known as not imposing one's will upon the not-so-mysterious energy. Utilization Soon, the would attempt the same thing the Royal Guard had done millenia before them: utilize reason. Much like their royal guardsmen counterparts, the Gotei 13 was unsuccessful in their attempts, using many of their own in their experiments. Believing it was hopeless reality, the last of the genocidal projects had finally been closed, ending the horrors that many had endured during this time. After the end of the avoidable deaths, one man finally understood the energy known as reason like no other, allowing him to use the energy previously thought to be unobtainable. This use came in the form of his zanpakutō - Shinbyeong. Despite being the only person to truly utilize reason, the man kept this to himself, knowing the dangers of the powerful energy. Even till today, reason is only fully utilized by Shinbyeong. In recent years, it was revealed that the nüchtern quincies are also able to manipulate the colourless current, although the extent of this is a severe downgrade from Shinbyeong's abilities. Because of their royal heritage, it has been assumed that only royal creatures are capable of utilizing reason, although this is merely speculation on the shinigami's part. The only being truly capable of using the full effects of reason is the yūreiyushi, beings with reason composing their bodies. Because of this unique genetic make-up, their control of the colourless current is, by far, superior to that of both Shinbyeong and the nüchtern quincies. However, the extent of their abilities are yet to be fully realized, as very few people have actually encountered these horrible monstrosities and lived to tell the tale. Despite this, it is known that they possess abilities that revolve around the manipulation of the energy, although the amount of abilities is yet to be known. << Previous Chapter :::::::::::::::::::::::Next Chapter >> Behind the scenes This chapter was meant to explore the history of reason, seeing as the energy is basically an enigma, even here on the wikia. Category:Articles by Koukishi